


Holiday Spirit

by DuckFeet



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Festive Newt, Grumpy Thomas, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, Newt, and Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic in honor of my one year anniversary of being a member on Archive of Our Own! I'm posting it early because I'll be busy up until the New Year.

How did Thomas get roped into doing this every year? Well, he knew the reason why. It is because it makes Newt happy. A better question would be: why did he expect the process to be less painful than last year?

Thomas had tried to come up with excuses to get out of decorating, but to no avail. He couldn't go to Teresa's or Minho's house because both of them are out of town visiting family. Anything else he came up with wouldn't keep him out of the house long enough. So Thomas had just sucked it up and carried down the Christmas decoration boxes.

Now two hours later the whole outside and inside of the house was decked out in festive decorations. They both had worked on stringing the lights up outside. Newt had taken charge of the inside of the house while Thomas got to put up and then decorate the tree. When Newt had finished, he came into the living room to watch Thomas work.

Now Newt was currently sitting on the floor in front of the couch humming a Christmas tune. He was holding a mug of peppermint flavored hot chocolate. The sleeves of his oversized ugly Christmas sweater were pulled over his hands to clutch the mug so he didn't burn them. Newt looked like the epitome of Christmas cheer.

Thomas loved Christmas as much as the next guy, but it was Newt's absolute favorite holiday. Everything had to be perfect according to Newt. Thomas knew not to question his lover because it would end up becoming an argument, and Thomas always lost.

The whole house had to be decorated the day after Thanksgiving. It didn't go down until the day after New Years (if they weren't too hung over). And Newt kept a close eye on Thomas while he decorated just to make sure he put everything in their proper places.

Whenever they went grocery shopping all foods and drinks had to be Christmas themed, no exceptions. That's why Newt was currently sipping on peppermint flavored hot chocolate. Practically everything was flavored peppermint. Like that was the only flavor that can be associated with Christmas. The only thing that wasn't peppermint in the house currently was their hand soap. It is pine scented.

The TV was always set to a channel that was playing a Christmas movie. Thomas couldn't complain about this because he liked most, if not all, of the movies. But it's not only the TV; the radio is set to a station that plays Christmas music 24/7. It drives Thomas completely insane, but there's no talking Newt into changing the station.

Then Newt would pray everyday to have a white Christmas that year. Newt says it doesn't truly feel like Christmas if it's not a white one. Thankfully every year that Newt and Thomas have been together every Christmas has been a white one. Thomas can only imagine the mood Newt would be in if it didn't snow on Christmas.

"I think it needs some tinsel."

Thomas didn't dare let out a noise of protest, but he did allow himself an eye roll that Newt hopefully didn't see. He walked over to the box next to the couch and dug out the gold colored tinsel to put on their Christmas tree. Thomas climbed the step ladder to start stringing the tinsel at the top of the tree.

"Next year we should buy a different color. Getting kinda tired seeing the same old same old every year." Newt commented taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

The tinsel was finally strung from the top of the tree to bottom. Thomas stepped back a few feet to inspect his work. It didn't look too bad if he said so himself. Thomas glanced over at Newt and saw a fond smile on the blondes face.

"For someone who hates decorating the tree, you always manage to make it look perfect."

"I don't hate it!" It wasn't a complete lie.

Newt lifted himself off the floor and wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck, and placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. "Yeah right, you can be the biggest Scrooge sometimes."

"I just feel like it's a waste sometimes. You put up a tree and decorations and then in a few weeks later you take it all down again."

"Like I said, you're a big Scrooge." Newt laughed and tucked his head into the crook of Thomas' neck.

"The trees still up isn't it?" Thomas joked and placed a small kiss on the top of Newt's head.

He could feel Newt grinning against his neck. "Thank you, Tommy."

Thomas may complain, but he didn't truly hate Christmas. It made Newt so happy, and Thomas couldn't hate something that made that boy happy.

Plus it was nice to have someone that made sure everything was decorated. That not a single Christmas movie went unwatched, or Christmas song unsung. And badgered you to make a Christmas list so you had exactly everything you want.

Growing up, Thomas never had that. His parents never cared about things like that. He practically had to beg to get a Christmas tree each year. Thomas watched all the movies alone, and the songs were never played. His parents would just give him money to buy his own presents. One year his parents weren't even in town for Christmas.

It would never be like that again because of Newt.

Thomas pulled away from Newt and held the boy at arms length. He looked the blonde straight in the eyes.

"Thank you so much, Newt." Thomas said voice full of adoration.

"What did I do?" Newt's face twisted into a look of confusion.

"For making Christmas so amazing. Really for making everything amazing everyday."

"You're welcome, klunk for brains." Newt said fondly. He leaned in to press a kiss to Thomas' lips. The brunette let himself get lost in Newt's embrace.

And in that moment Thomas felt a true feeling of holiday spirit.


End file.
